fullmetal and carbon alchemist
by Nicholas Andrews
Summary: What if ed and al had an adoptive brother, what if he wasn't who he seemed, What if Roy and Riza had a dark secret that was coming back to bite them in the butt. Read and find out. T for blood and dark imagery. One more thing the reason my oc can use alchemy because his own soul was put into his philosopher's stone
1. Chapter 1

**Full metal and carbon alchemist **

**This is my first AU story and the first I've seen where I keep the story somewhat the same yet alter the universe. Basically this is a combination of the first anime and brotherhood. Reasons are: Dante and father are partners/lovers. I just felt like while father was the best anime villain ever Dante was pretty amazing too, besides unlike the MANY things in real life and pretty much most villains they don't make me want to rip something to shreds then drain the lizard on the remains. (I'm very angry on the inside a lot of the time c: ) Homunculi are born when a corpse is injected with a philosopher's stone . Wrath and sloth from the first anime will be used instead of the ones from brotherhood. I hate king Bradley with a burning passion and sloth made me want to puke. Plot: What id ed and Al had an adoptive brother, what if he wasn't who he seemed, What if Roy and Riza had a dark secret that was coming back to bite them in the butt. Read and find out. T for blood and dark imagery. One more thing the reason my oc can use alchemy because his own soul was put into his philosopher's stone **

_Human kind cannot get anything in return without first giving up something in return. Sometimes this is all gods' plan. This lesson, me and my brothers Jason and Edward elric, had to learn that the hard way. _It was a normal day in the desert as two boys traveled across it's plains.

"You got us lost again didn't you Ed" The boy said incredibly annoyed. He wore special gear equipped for the occasion: wearing shorts a short sleeved bright shirt, and sun glasses. His friend, ed apparently, was the exact opposite. He wore a dark red trench coat above a black t shirt, jeans, and gloves.

"SHUT UP I KNOW WHERE WE'RE GOING!" He said, yelling at his black haired friend. "uh..ed, where is Al" The two brother stopped and stared at each other wide eyed. "ALPHONSE" The two looked around desperately for their friend, until they saw a suit of armor half buried in the sand.

"Um, brothers, a little help please" He said as the two brothers panicked, desperately trying to pull their younger brother out of the sand. "Jeez Al next time say something" Said the black haired boy. "Sorry jay" He said. "HEY DON'T SCOLD ALPHONSE THAT'S MY JOB! IM THE OLDEST" He said. "BY THREE MONTHS YOU SHRIMP" Ed twitched violently before strangling his brother. "DID YOU JUST CALL ME A SUBATOMIC MIDGET YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Jay then tackled Ed and began to fight him.

The brothers than began insulting each other like 4 year olds "MICE CHOW" "LITTLE BRAT" "MICRO MINIMOY" "RUGRAT REJECT" Al sighed as his two older brothers fought, but he then noticed something standing in the distance. "A FOUNTAIN!" Al said making the two stop right before they were about to use alchemy. "WATER!" The two ran ahead with the younger brother lacking behind, as they came to the fountain jay nearly jumped head first into the fountain until he noticed it's dark red collar. "this isn't water it's wine!" Ed looked desperately at the water "maybe we can transmute it" He said, almost sounding like he would kill for a drink right now.

Before Jay could even answer that however both of them were grabbed by the collars. "Sorry boys, no kids allowed at the wine fountain" Suddenly Jay got a very angry face at the word 'kid' "WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!"

The three sat down, jay and ed enjoying nice refreshing water. "ah, that's so much better" Ed said, enjoying this moment. "hey, who are you three anyway, your definitely not from here" the man behind the counter said making jay and ed smirk slightly. "they're not just travelers, they're the full-metal and carbon alchemist" Said a woman in a coat just sitting among the crowd. "you mean the Kid and the guy in armor" Jay growled viciously as ed mirrored his expression.

"No no im not the full-metal alchemist, that's him over there" Al said humbly. "you mean the shorty?" one of the men asked, making ed finally snap. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING AN ANT SO SMALL YOU COULD CRUSH HIM WITH A GRAIN OF RICE" Jay laughed incredibly hard at his brother's meltdown as Al tried to calm him down. Ed accidentally then pushed Al into the stand, causing the radio on the shelf to break. "LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE! YOU BROKE MY RADIO!" Jay rolled his eyes as he crouched down. "I'll fix it"

He said concentrating. "How!? It's shattered to a million pieces!" As he said that, Jay and ed scoffed as Jay clapped his hands together. A bright flash appeared briefly before the radio stood, good as new. The whole group looked in awe. Especially a certain girl with black and purple hair. "amazing! Are you prophets of the sun god like cornello?" Ed slightly chuckled at this, considering his experience with god was not pleasant. "no, we're alchemist, but we actually are looking for a guy named cornello" He said, making rose smile excitedly. "Great, I'll lead you to him follow me" She said, as the three brothers followed.

**Well that's chapter 1 of full-metal and carbon alchemist, I hoped you liked it because this idea has been a real weight on my mind so it's nice to be relieving it, till next time im Nick Andrews signing off. p.s in-case you didn't know micro minimoy is a reference to a movie series called author and the invisible, minimoys were the size of a tooth at tallest. So basically jay called ed short even by minimoy standards**


	2. IS THIS A JOKE?

Fullmetal and carbon alchemist

**I am SO sorry guys, I thought you wouldn't realize if I didn't update for a while but this story is starting to get some views, I guess you were waiting on me huh, well this is definitely going to be weekly, but as an apology, the next 2 or 3 will be this week. And this shall be my main priority until around chapter 10, you'll see why. Now before I begin I decided to use an oc wrath instead again thanks to bloodstar123, we both came up with this idea a while ago and she loved to play as wrath. ACTION!**

Jay Ed and al stood in the crowd annoyed, one minute ago rose had taken them to this demonstration of cornello's power, and not 30 seconds later they couldn't find her. "This isn't even miracles, its alchemy" Ed said while jay ignored him, trying to see something better before his eyes widened. "Ed, look at his ring and tell me it doesn't look familiar" They looked at the ring and to Ed's surprise; it was a small red stone. "The philosopher's stone!"

Al said while Ed was at a loss for words. "I have an idea guys, but you'll have to trust me" The brothers nodded and jay told them the plan. Ed looked at him as if he was crazy before sighing. "If we die, I'll kick your butt in the afterlife" Jay smirked "willing to take a chance shorty. Willing to take a chance"

**-1 hour later-**

Rose sat down at the altar, praying to Leto with a smile on her face. But soon after she finished the trio walked in. "oh hello guys come to pray to the sun god Leto" Jay just shook his head "sorry we're just looking for cornello. Besides we're alchemist, we aren't really religious, we believe in science, not faith."

rose looked at him in shock at what he just said. "What do you mean!? Faith is salvation. It provides hope and a reason to get up every day, faith is truly a wonderful thing! Faith can do wondrous things, including bringing Cain back!"" Ed just sighed; she was in pretty deep in this. "Think about it rose, out of everything alchemy has been able accomplish, yet It can't bring back humans from the dead. Yet miracles can?"

He said. "Well maybe that's proof faith is better!" Jay glared; now mad as he pulled out a book. "Water, 35 liters. Carbon, 20 kilograms. Ammonia, 4 liters. Lime, 4.1 kilograms. Phosphorous, 800 grams. Salt, 250 grams. Saltpeter, 100 grams. Sulfur 80 grams. Fluorine (7.5 grams), Iron (5 grams). Silicon (3 grams) and fifteen other elements in trace amounts." Jay recited, while rose just looked at him confused.

"Those are the ingredients for a human body, the irony is that all this can be bought with the spare change in your pocket" He said "there was a guy named Icarus rose, he invented wings and soared the sky, but he got so arrogant he tried to touch the sun and fell crashing to earth. " Ed said, stirring up emotions in rose, making her run off deeper into the temple. "Raised wait- let her go brother" Al interrupted, as they had a job to do. they found him standing atop a platform there as they went deeper in the temple. "Ah, you must be the alchemist I hear about."

He said with a false smile that just screamed villainy "cut the bull cornello, we both know you're lying to the town and using alchemy. Just hand over the stone before we hurt you" Said Jay glaring at cornello, he truly hated frauds. "hmpt, right to the chase huh boy. Well I would give it to you but im afraid I still need it, besides the last thing you military dogs need is more power. So to prevent more from coming."

Before any of them could react Ed heard two guns shots and smirked, he hit jay and al. Al stood back up getting his head back while jay simply kicked the shooter in the face. "What the!? ATTACK THEM MY CHIMERA!" A large animal that looked like a combination of a goat, lion, and snake ran in, almost immediately going after Jay. "JAY!" As that happened cornello's bird flew at Edward, now the size of a car thanks to cornello, but almost at the same time similar reactions happened.

The bird couldn't crush Ed's leg with its talons, and the chimera roared in pain as its teeth shattered into bits. "What's the matter kitty cat? Tooth ache, well let me help with that" He said as he drop kicked the chimera, knocking it out cold. "IMPOSSIBLE! YOU'RE ARM AND YOUR LEG SHOULD BE BROKEN UNLESS!" Cornello's eyes widened in realization.

"YOU'RE LIMBS, THEIR FAKE!" Ed simply nodded while Jay chuckled. "Not exactly" He then tore off his shirt to reveal his body entirely made from steel like substance. "Im just too awesome for the chimera to bite through." Cornello then smiled at them, now knowing the situation.

"Now I understand, you poor fools committed the ultimate taboo. You tried to preform human transmutation didn't you!" They all stood silent as Ed sighed. "Yea we did, and that's why we need the stone back wither you like it or not!" Ed shouted as jay ran forward trying to take it himself.

Cornello then created a Gatling gun and fire at jay, smirking as he fell to the ground. "Jay!" the brothers shouted noticing cornello's men charging through. "Good luck getting out with no surface to transmute on." He said but stared in shock as Edward put his hands on the wall. "When there's no door, just make your own!" he said as he charged out. "GET THEM, AND GET THIS CORPSE OUT OF HERE!" The men all went after them while cornello marched to his office, only to find Ed waiting there. "I have just one question cornello, why all this trouble just for a town in the middle of the desert."

Cornello smirked, feeling since this is the brats last day, he mine as well tell him. "That's easy, while the stone can't really bring back the dead, it can however inspire followers. Imagine it, followers ready to lay down their lives for me because they believe they can be revived. I'll have my own personal army of believers!" As he said that both Ed and Cornello winced at the sound of feedback. "CUT! Im sorry cornello but maybe a little more emotion, come on man your embarrassing us on live radio!"

Jay said as he came from behind the desk while Ed smirked and cornello's eyes went wide, his followers had heard everything he just said. "Don't listen to him my children! The deceiver is trying to fool you!" He said as suddenly Jay's carbonized hand socked him in the jaw, grabbing the philosopher's stone. "I GOT IT! HAHAHAHAHA! FINALLY!"

Jay and Ed cheered and laughed with each other happy that their little adventure was finally over. But not a minute later it burst intro red dust, making them stop mid laugh and anime sweat drop. "IS THIS A FREAKIN JOKE!" they both shouted with rage as they kicked cornello hard in the back, making him fly out the window. "Unbelievable! A fake stone! How is that even possible!?" Ed ranted; meanwhile jay was staring at the window, watching curiously as the same girl from before stood among the crowd before walking away. "Hmmm, weird"

-30 minutes later-

Ed and Al were already on the train, just waiting for jay to finish packing and meet them. Soon Jay was on his way when he was stopped by rose. She tried to hold an angry face but her tears gave her away. "Hand it over" Jay stared at rose confused, what was her deal? "Excuse me?" "You're not deaf, hand over the stone!" Jay stared at her in disbelief, for one the stone was destroyed, but it was mainly how she spoke as if she had rights to it.

"That's how you alchemist work right, equivalent exchange? You took my faith away, it seems like the least you could do." Jay sweated, he felt bad. At first he didn't like rose, he felt like she was so blinded by faith to listen to reason. Now he saw though, faith was all she had. "That's not how it works rose. I'll do you one favor, Wait for 3 months and tell me if you still hate what we did. If so I'll give you the stone, if not, good for you." He walked off while rose just looked at him in amazement, she decided to humor his plan and she walked off.

Ed and Al then noticed Jay finally coming to the train. "There you are, where you been jay" Jay smirked, looking back at liore before chuckling. "Just talking, that's all" He said as he got onto the train and headed back for central.

**-Epilogue- **

Cornello ran into his office, ducking as one of the town's people threw a pitch fork; he closed the door rapidly and breathed, as a pale hand grabbed the pitch fork. "Jeez, looks like you have the whole town in an uproar" Said the person; she had long flowing black hair, black lipstick, and long sharp nails. "What do you mean? YOU gave me the fake sto-"As he said that another female kicked him in the windpipe, crushing it and keeping him from breathing. "Hmpt, I never liked the old sot anyway."

She said glaring at his choking figure. She had blonde hair, crimson eyes, light skin and a black suit, along with a slim figure and cruel demeanor. "Hmpt, yes, we have no use for him anymore anyways" She said as her nail expanded, impaling cornello in the forehead, killing him instantly. "Can I eat him now lust?" Said the male next to her.

He was fat, dark skinned, and also very plump. "Haven't you eaten enough gluttony? You just ate his friend a few minutes ago" The blonde girl said mad at her companion. "Now now wrath, be nice to gluttony." Lust said smirking watching the tw**o** argue. "I see no purpose in letting the body rot, sure gluttony" Gluttony grinned and opened his mouth wide.

**-CLIFFHANGER SUCKERS!- **

**A/n: chapter sweepstakes! Whoever can guess what sin Jay represents, gets an oc published and gets a deciding choice on jay's love interest. Well, keep checking your inbox because next chapter is coming soon.**


	3. A day with jay elric

Fullmetal and carbon alchemist chapter 3

**I told you so! This is a filler chapter but you guys should still like it, It's kinda like a day in the life story, it's just a normal day when your Jason elric. Let's begin. **

As the sun rose on another sunny day in central, a certain black haired boy still slept like a baby in bed. But his slept would not be kept for long, for little did anyone know it would be a long time before he went back to seep. "Jay, jay wake up, jay" Said Alphonse, trying to wake his brother up without scarring him. "JAY WAKE UP" The oldest brother, Edward said annoyed his younger brother wouldn't wake up. Jay woke up in a flash, accidently punching Ed in the face.

"WHAT!" he said, his heart still racing from the sudden wake up call. "The colonel wanted to see you as soon as you woke up." Al said timidly, afraid he was next. "Thanks Al, on head their now" He said as he took a quick shower, got dressed, and walked down the halls. But before he got far.

"JASON ELRIC!" Jay jumped a bit hearing the booming voice before chuckling. "IT'S SO GOOD TO SEE YOU ON SUCH A BEATIFUL DAY!" Said the blonde male now death hugging him. The older male had a blue uniform, like most of the military, a big yellow mustache, large steel knuckles, and muscles the size of a large dog. "Major Armstrong, good to see you too. Now please stop death hugging me" Jay said, starting to turn blue.

Armstrong let him go letting him breathe. "I take it your heading to mustang's office? He's waiting for you with Riza" Jay nodded, walking to the office, making sure to stop and say hi to the mustang crew as well before coming to the door. He walked in to see Roy stacking up his finally finished paperwork as he noticed jay. "Jay, good you're here. I was wondering if Ed woke you up." Jay chuckled a bit, for some reason he was on better terms with Roy than Edward was.

"What's the mission colonel, Intel or track down" Jay was pretty much use to doing missions alone when Ed and al were too busy. "Actually there is nothing to do today, the paperwork was lighter than usual and there haven't been leads on the stone so, I figured you'd like to join for a walk." Normally jay would ask questions on if this was a test, but in the past few weeks he Roy and Riza have been close, almost like a family. "Sure, shall we?" The three walked off, jay wearing his favorite black hoodie with the design of blazing guns.

"I didn't know guns were an interest of yours" Riza said on the walk making jay look at her "yea, I have since I was a little kid. School was kinda hard thanks to it though, back when me Ed and al went to school in dublith, the kids use to call me red neck and tell me not to shoot them" Roy couldn't explain it, but he suddenly felt angry jay use to get picked on. "Then they were afraid of you" Riza said, hiding her own anger. "Usually when people are picked or labeled it's because they aren't understood, that can make people afraid" She said, making jay actually feel better.

"Thanks Riza, that helps" He said. Soon the three had talked about a lot before they felt close; they were talking about family when Jay stepped into a barren zone. "Im sorry for your loss" Jay said, making Roy and Riza pause. "Havoc and hues, they told the story to Armstrong while I was passing the door." Roy fought back the urge to break down, considering he would never do that in front of his lieutenant let alone in public, but it was hard to remember the day he lost his son and daughter.

_-Flashback- _

_Nobody in the military questioned why Roy stayed so close to her or why she had taken up sniper nest, they just assumed it was how they performed. The reason why she did? She was pregnant. Why did Roy stay so close, because he was the father? The rock bells knew this for a while and so did hues, but neither three of them judged. Riza hues and Roy were staying low in the rockbell hospital, about half an hour though she had felt contractions. The rock bells were able to clear a bed for Riza while she delivered, Roy pep talking her. _

_ "Come on Riza you're the strongest woman I know! You're not going out like this!" Roy said to her, but after a long hour the baby, no, babies, were finally deliver. "Congratulations, they're twins" Mrs. Rockbell said, holding the blue and pink bundles and handing both to Riza. Riza smiled weakly at both the infants in her arms, the boy had eyes like hers and the girl, who was grabbing her hair, had Roy's grip. For the next week those two have been keeping the twins a secret from the rest of the military. _

_ The boy had grown to develop Roy's black hair and the girl Riza's yellow. One day the rock bells were babysitting the twins while treating an ishvalan with several tattoos all over his right arm. They had left him to get some rest, but suddenly his eyes shot open, looking around to find them. "YOU! You military dogs took my brother away! I'll kill you!" He said as he got up grabbing a sharp object to stab them with, they screamed and Roy ran in right on time to see him slash them in the chest, along with the twins. "NO!" he tried using his flame alchemy to kill him, but the ishvalan ran out._

_ Roy fell to his knees, a mix of burning wrath and searing agony coursing through his mind. _

-Present-

Roy sighed; understanding why he brought it up, it was the 15th anniversary of what happened, the man's face still fresh in his mind. "we appreciate that Jason, thank you" As Roy said that, jay couldn't help but notice the girl standing on the rooftop, she had stared at jay for a while before walking off, Jay then recognized her face, the one who had been in liore, and he decided to chase her. "HEY!" he said and went after her, using alchemy to create a pillar of stone to catch up. Soon he had her cornered into a wall.

"Start explaining who you are now!" The girl smirked and got a red stone that Jay recognized on the spot. "You have a-!?" Before he could finish his thought she threw it into his mouth and used his head as a stepping stone to escape, and at the same time, making him swallow it. Soon a rush of memories from when he was a baby kicked in, he remembered a burning pain in his chest, the sound of flames raging, and a window crashing open. But the oddest part, he remembered a shadow putting a weird stone into his chest. He then headed back and told them he had to get back, they understood and he ran back.

Soon he ran through the door, scaring Ed and all. "What is it you scared the crap out of us!" "I remember it! Where I came from!" Ed and Al's eyes went wide, their brother at always known he was adopted, but not even their mother knew where he was from. "I don't know who my parents were, but all I remember is that they were in the military and were in the ishvalan war" He left out the part of him dying since that sounded insane to even him.

But there was one thing that frightened him, there were only too people he knew of that were in the ishvalan war and had a child. "Could they?" was Jay's final thoughts before falling asleep.

**-Epilogue- **

Wrath climbed into the window of her room at the furhers mansion, quickly switching her black body suit with a red t shirt and jeans. "Hmpt, mission complete" She said as the shadows wrapped around her feet. "Excellent wrath, I take it then when lust gives him the second dose he'll be a full homunculus?" A metallic voice said from behind her as she smirked, her teeth almost sharp as fangs. "Of course pride, then the choice is my idiot brother's to make"

She said laughing wickedly at the thought of how much destruction she and her brother could cause. The metallic voice, pride, then joined her in evil laughter.

**A/n: exposition exposition, push the plot with rush,ing speed. Alright for those of you confused here is basically how the whole story just went, jay woke up to meet with Roy and Riza, thinking he was doing a solo mission but it was actually just a walk in the park, it is explained that Roy and Riza actually had a child, or rather 2, in the ishvalan war but they were killed by the same ishvalan who killed the rock bells. Jay then saw wrath from last chapter and chased after her this time only for a philosopher's stone to be shoved down his throat, giving him slight memories from when he was a baby to reveal he died. Soon it's revealed that there is a possibility Roy and Riza are his birth parents. Meanwhile it's shown that wrath has the disguise as the furhers oldest child and pride's older sister for those who watched the show. Plus that wrath is indeed jay's sister and that pride and the others plan to turn him into a full homunculus! Will they succeed? Are Roy and Riza jay's real parents? Will jay ever get revenge on the man who killed him? Find out soon enough, next chapter we go back into how the Edwards joined the military. Here is a preview: **

_"No! this wasn't supposed to happen!" Ed said as alphonse would be nowhere in sight, and jay would be on the floor with a dead look in his eyes and blood pouring out his mouth. "please, no!" ed said as he put a circle under jay and a seal of blood on a suit are armor. "TAKE MY LEG, TAKE MY ARM, TAKE MY HEART IF YOU WANT JUST PLEASE NOT THEM! THEY'RE THE ONLY FAMILY I HAVE LEFT!" Ed said, activating the circle. He then found himself in a plane with a white boy with no features. "who are you?_


End file.
